A Snake Finally Awakens
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry and others hear Ron , Ginny and Hermione saying that they are betraying him. Finally, fed up he begins acting out of character. One minute acting like a child the next plotting revenge. After teaming up with Draco to whom he seems to have finally taken a shine too he is on a path no one would have thought possible. The problem for Albus is his pawns are jumping ship.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh." Harry paused in the corridor and watched as several Slytherins did as well. He could see Ron and Hermione along with Ginny just ahead. It was his third year. Ginny was talking. "How am I supposed to make him fall in love with me? He doesn't look at me! He never eats anything or drinks anything so I can't spike his juice. Dumbledore promised me that I'd get to be lady Potter!"

"You think that's bad?!" Ron roared "You trying be his best friend! Do you know how many times I've almost died because of him?! If I wasn't getting paid out of his vault for this I wouldn't even bother! I hate him! I'm going to ask for a raise! Yeah! I could use a new broom!"

"Oh, Ronald." Hermione scoffed, " Calm down you might be over heard." she looked around but not well enough she missed everyone watching. "I hate him as much as you do. He's no fun to be around at all. I'm telling Dumbledore he needs to tell those Muggles to beat him more. He's still too stubborn did you see the way he blew off Divination? He wouldn't even consider signing up for it! He was supposed to! He's not doing as he told to do so he needs to be punished more. I know I'll suggest he send everyone home soon so they can pretend to strengthen the wards around the school for his safety. He'll get a good thrashing for ruining their Christmas."

The three of them laughed.

* * *

Harry ran to the nearest bathroom and was sick in the sink. His whole body shook as he sicked up. He felt someone touch his shoulder and jerked away falling to the floor. Snape, Lupin and Draco and his friends were there. Draco had touched his shoulder.

"Ron's afraid of spiders." Harry said getting up. He looked dazed, "I'll go talk to Hagrid and have him ask Argog to have them follow him around. Yeah." he seemed to be thinking out loud. "and that spell I learned. It'll make it so Hermione can't hold any writing instrument until I release it. She'll go mad not being able to do her work. Ginny, Ginny..." he sat back down knees to his chest in thought. "What to do with the Whore of Gryffindor?"

"You are defiantly the son of a Muradur . " Lupin said kneeling down. He put his hand to Harry's forehead. "How long have you had fever?"

Harry hit his hand away.

"Oh, I got an idea for her." He smiled and it looked pure evil. "Oh, yes, and the potion isn't illegal or that hard to brew as it is something that girls use during their time of month. I just need to do a little altering and it will be perfect." he began rocking with an insane look in his eyes. "No more holding back. No more hiding. No more being controlled. " he was laughing. Remus stared at him with soft concerned eyes. "I'm not stupid. I could get better grades then Granger in no time. I always could have. "

"Then why didn't you?" Severus finally spoke. "and why are you in Myrtel's bathroom?"

At that Harry's head shot up. He got to his feet and grabbed a stunned Draco's hand.

"I want to show you something really cool. " He pulled him over to the sink and began hissing. The sinks moved. "Guess. Guess."

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Blaise asked.

"You're right ." Harry nodded, "Want to see the Basilisk? It's dead. We can harvest it. It's mine by right."

 _'The Heir of Slytherin wishes for stairs.'_

Stairs came out of the wall. He pulled Draco down in to the depths and the others followed.

* * *

Harry woke with a moan to Ron screaming. He sat up and pulled his bed covers back sure enough spiders as big as his hand were all over Ron who was freaking out. He got dressed and picked one up. Everyone stared. He walked off petting it.

"I saw some juicy rats in the storage closet by the staff room." he said to it. "There's also a few dead familiars that have been neglected in one of the store rooms in the dungeons. I told Snape I would inform you. Eat well. Also if you wish to "Taste" , Ron go right ahead. But just to mess around for now. "

"You are most generous friend of Hagrid. "

"Not to those who do me wrong." Harry replied, "I have to go now , bye."

Harry set the spider down and began his way down to the Great Hall he'd already asked the House Elves for help with Ginny and had already gotten Hermione. Learning wandless/non verbal magic was amazing. He walked into the Great Hall and talk broke out as soon as he walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Draco, may I join you?" he asked, "I have some questions I need to ask you."

The Slytherin's were all shocked but made room so he sat.

"Thank you."

"P-Potter." Flint cleared his throat. Harry looked at him. "You need to eat. " with that two girls piled a plate up for him. "You look about ready to fall over."

"I'm allowed to eat all this?" Harry asked, Flint ground his teeth but nodded. "Thank you."

He happily ate awhile.

"Oh, right how does one go about getting resorted?" He asked wiping his mouth with his napkin and sipping his pumpkin juice. "Only, you see I was supposed to be a Slytherin. " the table gasped, "But people kept telling me how bad you all were and I didn't know anything about magic until my letter came. It was taboo to say it where I live. My aunt , uncle and cousin are Muggles and hate magic. So Dumbledore had people turn me against Slytherin and I fell for it. The hat wanted to place me here with all of you but I was scared so I was put where everyone wanted me to be put. "

"It's not hard." Flint said, "Well, maybe in your case it would be. " He seemed to think. "You have to all of that and the reasons you want to be here to the whole Staff and have your magical guardian say that you can."

"Then I'm screwed." Harry sighed, "My magical guardian is Dumbledore. That's what they told me at the bank . "

"How is he your magical guardian?" Draco frowned. "My family has a better claim over you than that! My mother is a Black and your grandmother on your fathers side was a Black..." he suddenly blinked, "I think I just got an idea. I'll need your help Potter. You're going to have to do some acting. "

"I've already done a lot of acting since I've been here." Harry replied, "What do I have to do?"

"Just leave everything to me. " Draco replied, " This'll get your "Friends" showing their real colors in no time."

"Oh, " Harry said, "Listen to this."

He told them all about the spiders. He had all the Slytherin's laughing.

* * *

"Severus." Minerva asked, "What is Harry doing with your snakes?"

"It would appear he is finally eating." Severus drawled, he knew everyone was listening. "and making them laugh. I must wonder as to what..."

Ron Weasley came running in screaming a bunch of spiders crawling all over him.

"Ah... well, that would explain the laughter." Severus sneered. "Hagrid, you need to keep a better eye on your pets."

"I tried ta get 'em ta stay in da forest." Hagrid replied, playing innocent quite well, "But dey seem ta have taken a likin to em. "

Remus was trying his hardest to keep a straight face. He made several coughs in to his goblet.

"Harry, looks rather off don't you think, Severus?" he asked, " I only ask because you seem to see him more than I do."

"I do think he would benefit of a regimen of Nutrition Potions. " Severus replied, "but I'm not the boys Head of House. He looks rather pale today doesn't he?"

"That's what I was thinking." Remus said, "and his smell."

"What about it?" Minerva demanded. "Is he okay?"

"It's hard to tell." Remus frowned, "It's different from when he was younger. The scent should always stay the same growing stronger as time goes on. But Harry's is weak and different."

Minerva jumped to her feet and marched over to the Slytherin table.

* * *

"Mr. Potter." Harry looked up. " I require you to report to the Hospital Wing as soon as you finish your breakfast." Harry blinked at her. "I have noted as have several others that you seem to be looking ill and you haven't been eating. You will go on Nutrition Potions and are here by banned from Quidditch until you get a full medical check up."

The whole hall had fallen silent now gasped in unison.

"Okay." Harry said simply and got up. "Bye, Draco, bye everyone. " he obediently followed knowing Draco had sent a letter off with morning mail. "Can we go by the library, Professor? I want to grab some book on Nutrition Potions. "

"Very good, Mr. Potter." Minerva replied and lead the way. " You need to bring those grades up."

"Oh, I will." he replied off offhandedly. She glanced at him. " Did you know that Draco is my third cousin?"

"Is he?" she asked, she did know but wondered how this came up. " How did you find out?"

"He told me." Harry stated simply, "I've been wondering about Purebloods and why they hate muggle borns seeing as we all have magic. It seems to be a dispute about our customs. I'm going to look into that of course not just blindly believe what I'm told. Prefect Flint told me about Family Tapestries . You make the Tapestry and then add your blood to the potion and pour it over and you get a whole family tree dating back to your very first ancestor. Wouldn't that be cool?"

Minerva looked over at Remus , Severus and a frowning Dumbledore. They had just entered the Hospital Wing. Remus looked to be choking on his laughs. Severus looked amused and Albus just pissed. He didn't want the boy knowing anything about any of that.

"Yes, Purebloods use them to track how pure they are." he said kindly to the boy. "Just to prove..."

"Prefect Flint says that is a common misconception. " Harry replied, rather hyperly. "He says they do it so that they can continue the traditions of their families and honor their ancestors. I think that's amazing. They try and memorize everything they can about their kin so that they can better understand their Pureblood heritage. So that they can properly keep the traditions alive and not let all of them be taken over by Muggle holidays like they are here at Hogwarts." He was now sitting on the bed in the Hospital gown with Madame Pomfry trying not laugh while trying to scan him. " That's really cool . Honoring ones family and keeping the traditions of them alive so that they will never be forgotten and live on in your hearts forever."

* * *

"Very well put, Mr. Potter." Lucius Malfoy walked in with his wife Narcissa. Draco was coughing and looked ill. He vomited all over the place. Pomfry was quickly whisking him of to take care of him. "Thank you for informing us that Draco wasn't feeling well, Severus. Sorry it took so long to get here."

Severus bowed his head if only to hide his smirk. He could see a Draco plan behind this and a Pansy cursing.

"Hello, dear." Narcissa said to Harry. "What is wrong with you?"

Harry blinked.

"You're pretty." he stated and just like that she was hugging him and telling him how cute he was. "Is this how mum's act?"

"Don't your relatives coddle you?" she demanded. "Do you not get hugs?"

"Nope." Harry said innocently giving her wide big eyes. "But Aunty always hugs Dudley like that. "

"But not you?"

"They don't like touching me." Harry replied simply, "Because I'm a freak."

"Freak?" Severus demanded suddenly the room began shaking. Everyone looked at him. "Are you living with Petunia Evans?"

"Dursley." Harry nodded, "But that's Aunty's name yes."

"POPPY!" he bellowed, "GET OVER HERE AND GIVE POTTER YOUR MOST COMPLETE SCAN EVER! HE'S ABUSED!"

"What makes you say that?" Dumbledore asked. "Harry is perfectly fine and lives in a loving home. He just attention seeking."

"Petunia Evans." Severus growled his eyes flashing. "Hates magic and everything to do with it. She often called Lily and I freaks growing up. " Seeing a question on Harry's lips he cast a silencing spell on him to the annoyance of Harry. "She would say we were evil the spawns of Satan. Devil worshipers. She said we all needed to die." he was shaking in rage. "She used to beat on Lily until she started Hogwarts. Mostly when their parents weren't home and got even more pissed when Lily's magic healed her. " Harry blinked he forced tears out of his eyes. "When we were eight she was ten and would look after her sister while her mother went out shopping or to have tea with a friend. She would often lock Lily in small cupboards and leave her there until just before their parents got home. Never once did Lily tell but their parents found out and disowned her. "

Harry was pulling at his robes bawling . He removed the silencing charm. His anger making him loose control once more.

"She did that to you?" Harry nodded sobbing. Secretly, Draco was impressed, Poppy had lifted the spell Pansy had hit him with so he was watching now. "Scan him, now!"

Poppy nodded mutely and took Harry back to the bed where he made a show of having a Calming Drought forced in to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Severus is right. " Poppy breathed. Harry was currently fast asleep via a forced sleeping potion because she had been tired of him moving around. "He's exhausted. He shows signs of severe insomnia. His core is bound over 99% to be exact." she was shaking and crying she held a 12 page report on the sleeping boy. "The only thing they haven't done to this boy is sexually assault him."

Remus gasped for air making everyone look at him he stumbled over to Harry and touched his shoulder. He began breathing better.

"Must...protect...the ...packs...pup..." his eyes were golden. Severus moved away toward Lucius and Narcissa both taking up a stance to protect Severus. "Protect the pup."

"That's right." Severus tried. " Harry is your packs pup. He's your Alpha's pup isn't he?"

Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy but Severus had caught on to Draco's plan and was going to assist.

"Yes." Remus growled. "The Alpha's pup."

"And you'll do what ever you can to keep the pup safe?"

"Yes." Remus looked directly into Severus' eyes. "Tell me."

"His current blood family is hurting him so you as Godfather have right to place him with the next closest relative. " He grabbed Narcissa and pushed her forward. "That would be Narcissa Malfoy nee Black." Narcissa knew it was part of a plan but still didn't like being pushed in front of a werewolf that was in protective mode with no Alpha to control him if he got out of hand. " She has a pup of her own." Remus looked at Draco then back at them. "You saw how she instantly mothered him when she came in. That's what you want for the pup isn't it? A loving mother and father who would spoil him rotten and give him everything he deserves. A brother he can look up to and learn from. You want your pup happy right?"

"Yes." Remus nodded, "The Pup needs love. Attention. The pup needs hugs, and food. Lots of food. "

"Good." Severus said. He was speaking slowly and watching his words. "You see Lucius..." he had moved Narcissa back by now "and Narcissa have been trying to get your pup and love him for all these years but his current magical guardian wouldn't let them. I don't know who that is." A lie but a smooth one. "but you being his God father even though you are a werewolf would trump him. So if you were to give custody of Harry to them then they would be able to love you pup and give him everything he needs."

Albus was fuming but couldn't contest this unless he wanted to reveal who the boys Magical Guardian really was.

"I need to speak to Remus now." Severus managed to get the first name out without malice. "Not ..." he cringed. "Moony. "

The eyes bled back to normal.

"thank you, Severus." Remus blinked several times trying to recover it wasn't often he lost control of Moony like that. "That really must have hurt you , thank you."

"You have no idea." Severus looked as pale as Death and was swaying where he stood. "I meant everything I said."

"Yes, I understand. " Remus nodded. "You are right and I will go with Lucius right now. The sooner my pup is loved the better." he seemed to think. "Narcissa , I apologize but I seemed to have scared your son."

Narcissa jumped and rushed to Draco who was in shock.

* * *

Albus followed the two the Ministry.

Severus finally collapsed.

"Severus!" Minerva and Poppy helped him to a bed. "You moron." Minerva scolded "Talking down a fully grown werewolf in full protective mode while being scared out of your mind what were you thinking?"

"That I had to protect Harry from everyone who would ever hurt him." Severus growled in reply as he was force fed Potions. "What the hell is wrong with me? "

"Professors?" Draco seemed to find his voice. "Harry wanted to be resorted." they all looked at him. "He said that wanted to put him in Slytherin but Weasley and Hagrid turned him against it now he wants to be resorted. He said he wont play Quidditch. "

"Unlucky me." Severus sneered. "Well, without Potter on the team Gryffindor doesn't stand a chance."

Minerva mocked slapped his arm. They were actually very close and had always been. She had done her best during school to protect him.

Harry sat up suddenly.

"Let the fun begin." He sneered , he stared at the clock. "3...2...1..."

The doors burst open and Ginny came in bawling she was leaving a trail of blood running down her leg behind her. He instantly had a blank look on his face he crawled out of his bed and into Draco's . Narcissa quickly began hugging him and cooing at him. Ginny's temper flared at once.

"Miss. Weasley , what is the meaning of this?" Minerva demanded. "Have you been experimenting with your monthly Potion?"

"Hermione and I share." Ginny sobbed, "I took one of hers because I was out this month and it wont be delivered for three days. I was in Charms when suddenly I began bleeding everywhere and it wouldn't stop." she handed her the vile. "I don't know what happened."

Severus took it and ran a few tests with his wand.

"Miss. Weasley , this is a Chastity Potion." Draco had to hide his choking laugh by coughing. Narcissa also amused as hell patted his back. " You would only bleed like this if you were not a virgin. If you were it would take away your desires. I can see why Miss Granger would use it. More time for her to study and not chase after boys." He stared hard at her. " You on the other hand. ..."

Minerva looked on the verge of disapproval and wonder. She let poppy see what she could do.

"There is nothing to do." Severus sneered, "Oh, no. This will last for an entire month. You must be confined and blood replenishers administered every hour. "

"A month!" she bawled, "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"There is no cure." Severus lied, smoothly. Draco had another coughing. Poppy joining him. Narcissa and Minerva looked as if was taking all they had to just keep there composure. "We'll spell you to sleep so you can sleep through it. "

"Okay."

"Oh. " Minerva suddenly, cut in her voice as hard as ever. "Your parents will be informed. They must it's school rules."

They spelled her to sleep.

* * *

"very nicely done, Harry." Severus looked over to the boy who once again had that evil smirk on his face. "A true master piece. "

"The amount of blood shows just how active she's been." Harry replied, "Wow she's only 12." he frowned suddenly looking very worried. "Professor, do you think she's been molested? I mean I know she's slept around a lot on her own but now that I think about she does come out of Prefect Percy's room a lot at night. She's always looking smug with herself but..."

"I will of course check into it." Minerva assured the boy, "But pre tell why did you prank Miss. Weasley?"

"Because." Harry said, "I heard her , Ron and Hermione talking the other day. About two days ago and they were going on about Ginny marrying me because Dumbledore promised her and that Ron and Hermione were getting payed to be my friends by Dumbledore. Hermione said she was going to make Dumbledore send everyone home to strengthen the wards then have the Dursley's increase my beatings. Because I took Ancient Runes and Arithamancy instead of Divination like Dumbledore wanted me too. She basically said I needed to be put in place. Remus, Snape , Draco, and some other Slytherin's heard. "

He was still snuggled against Narcissa and seemed content to stay there. She didn't mind as she loved being a mother.

"Granger's turn."

Sure enough the doors burst open again and it was Hermione bawling about not being able to pick anything up to write with . Everything burst into flame which was why she now had third degree burns on her hands.

Severus walked over and made a show of checking on Draco while trying to hide his smile.

"That was worthy of the Muradurs, Harry."

Harry gave him a smile. Remus had been telling him all about them. Poppy came over and shot him an exasperated look.

"Weasley." She frowned at him. "Spiders?"

Sure enough in came Ron still covered in spiders. Severus' shoulders hitched the boy was bawling worse than his sister and Granger.

"Madame Pomfry." Harry called acting all innocent. "Ron's got a phobia of spiders. He's terrified of them."

"Best face your fears then." Poppy replied, "Go on down to Hagrids. These particular ones aren't poisonous. " she sighed, "He'll know what to do. Or if anything can be done you may have wait it out. "

* * *

Alubs looked around confused when he entered a Weasley infested Hospital Wing upon his return Minister of Magic in tow.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Ah." Minerva said, "Amelia dear. I need you to have Auror's arrest Mr. Percy Weasley at once." Amelia cocked her eyebrow. "We've found evidence that he's been molesting his sister for years. It came to light after Miss. Weasley, took one of Miss. Granger's chastity Potions. "

"Good lord." Amelia, Head of the DMLE ,cried, "People still use those?"

"I like to study." Hermione cried. "I left the wrong box out forgetting that Ginny was on the same cycle as me!"

"and what is Miss. Granger doing here?" Amelia asked.

"Someone made it so my quills catch fire every time I try to use them!" she sobbed, "I tried muggle pens and pencils but the same thing happened. "

"I see." Amelia was trying to keep a straight face. "Yes, I remember four little troublemakers who were well versed with that spell."

Remus froze where he was patting Harry's head and burst out laughing. Severus managed to look amused while still stony faced at the same time.

"I'm sorry again." he replied, when he recovered most of the room was glaring at the Muradur." Again I'm sorry. But I don't know where anyone would have gotten that spell we didn't leave anything behind and what did leave are locked in James' and Sirius' family vaults."

"Family vaults?" Harry asked, "There's nothing like that in my vault."

"Family vaults are the ones you wont have access to until you are of age. " Lucius explained staring down at the boy, "I see a trip to Gringotts is need to educate you. I am now your father, child, Welcome to our family."

Harry smiled and once again snuggled into Narcissa who smiled at him and rubbed his back.

* * *

Albus fumed as Harry gave a wondrous performance of bawling out his whole life and tearing his reputation to shreds at the same time. He had never known the boy had it in him but he could see the boy was faking.

"and...and..." Harry wiped his eyes and sniffled, "I was 'sposed ta go ta Slytherin but...but...I was scared 'cuse what dey said... an' it put me in Gryffindor...but...but...it never even considered Gryffindor...The hat wanted me in Ravenclaw or Slytherin...I ...i'm not supposed to do better than my cousin in school and he's real dumb so I play dumb too but I'm not... "

Minerva was dabbing her eyes while Narcissa was in full Mother mode trying to comfort the boy the best she could . Harry then went into his treatment and adventures of the past two years and how he was congratulated last year by Dumbledore for killing Riddle in the Chamber. That set off around of yelling and hexes at the old man. Almost every female in the room was in tears and wanting to comfort the boy. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny; who was still asleep, and Hermione were the only females not in tears in fact two of them looked murderous. Even though Harry only spoke of them in a good light.

"I realized I'd been to rash turning down Draco's hand two days ago so I went to the Slytherins that day and they accepted me. I like them. They aren't the mean people everyone thinks they are. Prefect Flint actually scolded me this morning for not eating. And Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson kept tutting that I wasn't eating enough and kept filling my plate until Professor McGonagall saved me and made me come here..."

With that he subsided in to sniffles. While getting comfort from new mummy. He clung and didn't want to let go. As soon as the women were calm enough legal actions were being demanded.

"Cousin!" an Auror pulled Harry away from Narcissa who gave a weak smile. " I'm Tonks and I'm a Black too, Cousin! If you ever need anything you just send me an owl!"

"Pretty." Harry declared and just like that she was puddy and cooing over him. "I like your hair."

"He's unusually good at that." Lucius drawled, to Severus and Remus. "If I didn't know better I'd be worried."

"Well, he is James' son." Remus replied, warily while sweat dropping. "He just seems to want the attention of every female Black on him."

"I wonder how Bella would react." Severus smirked, "Oh, yes, just imagine. "

Again Remus reduced to a fit of laughter while Severus and Lucius kept their masks on.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat at Gringotts in stunned silence. Lucius on the other hand kept demanding to sue anyone connected to the school vault which Dumbledore was taking money out of without permission. But not only him. Ron, Hermione and Ginny too. He felt his chest go hot. He was still fuming when an idea hit him in the form of two red haired twins who had snuck out of the castle.

"Fred and George." he said, calmly.

Remus smirked . "How would you two like to help me on a little pranking war ?" Both perked up. " See I was the one who switched Hermione's Potions for Ginny. I was the one that hit Hermione with the spell and I'm the one that set the spiders on Ron. Would you like to join now or fall victim as my pray. Because I wont hesitate to take down any Weasely that gets in my way."

"We're in." They chorused. "What you did was brilliant . "

"Thank you for thinking so." he sneered, "I will talk more to you at school . After all I just got something from one of my vaults that are going to make you two wet yourselves. " they looked giddy. "Oh, and be dears and bring the map with you. " they exchanged horrified looks. He leaned in close. "My father was Prongs." he pulled away both of them were drooling . "Well, I'll see you later then. I have to go and get my eyes fixed."

* * *

"They seemed unusual sated." Draco stated glancing over his shoulder." What did you do?"

"Recruited them to help me in my revenge and told them James was a Muardur that should hold them over until we get back to school. " Harry shrugged. He felt and hand on his head and leaned into Lucius' touch. How he craved it when they touched him positively like this. "i promise I wont get expelled. " he said brightly. "McGonagall, Pomfry and Snape already know it's me but haven't told anyone yet. "

"Why did you recruit them?" Narcissa asked, "I don't care I'm just curious."

"They have something I want. " Harry replied, "Something that rightfully belongs to me and because I'm getting resorted I won't be able to attack the Common Room. It's much easier this way. Besides , I think they are rather funny. "

Remus smirked to himself he'd already caught them using the map several times and had informed Harry about it. He was tagging along today because Moony was telling him that he needed to stay near his pack. He'd explained this and had been shocked by being welcomed into a new pack. He was still trying to figure out who the Alpha was. The Head of the Family, The Greasy Dungeon Bat, or his pup. It was a constant fight for power between all of them.

* * *

"Harry." Harry turned and beamed. Luna Lovegood was skipping up to him. " I'm sorry about Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Neville and I will never leave you."

"Thanks, Luna, you're the best." Harry smiled he'd just gotten his eyes fixed so he didn't have his glasses on. "What are you doing out here today shouldn't you be in Hogsmede hunting for Nargles?"

"Father decided we should look for Lippytins today?"

"Oh, are those the fairies that inspire good look when they stay with you?"

"Yes, that's right." Luna beamed. "Becarefull, Harry, "she suddenly looked serious. "The prank war is about to begin. Don't get into bed without having an elf check for curses. You'll also want a new trunk but don't worry your cloak is safe in it's hiding place. I'm sorry about your broom though."

"Luna, would you like an ice cream?" he asked, "After all it's only fair since you've helped me."

"Not today." she waved and skipped off.

"Cloak?" Draco asked. "What cloak."

"If they did anything to James' cloak." Remus was shaking. "you told me about a photo album."

"That's probably gone. " Harry sighed, "I left it on my bed after looking at it. But I normally hide all my important things and Ron always wants me Cloak. He wants everything. Great ugly prat."

"Is that girl your girlfriend?" Lucius asked seriously. "If so I would like a word with her father."

"No, " Harry laughed, "I don't like girls." he stared looking at them Draco and Lucius both seemed to relax. " I like older dark haired, intelligent, snarky, sarcastic , greasy dungeon bats."

Lucius sweat dropped. Remus tried to repress a laugh and this time managed.

"Well, then we'll just have to talk to Severus for you." Narcissa purred to her youngest son. "Now lets get you a new trunk. The little Seer said you needed one."

"I'll need new everything." Harry sighed, " we have most of it but I saved my Muggle money from helping Mrs. Figg with her cats to buy that sketch book and art set. That meant a lot to me and McGonagall got me my broom. I won all my Qudditch matches on that thing. I don't really want to fly anymore and Severus isn't going to let me anyhow but still that hurts. "

* * *

When Harry returned for dinner he was wearing the best kind of robes money could by. He also had a bunny plushie hidden in his robes. Draco went to his seat but Lucius and Narcissa walked Harry to the front of the hall

"Students!" Dumbledore called and everyone could tell he wasn't happy. "Tonight we will be re sorting Harry Potter..."

"Excuse me!" Lucius interrupted "But my sons name is Harrison James Potter-Malfoy and you will address him as such."

Minerva sat the stool down and held that hat.

"Potter-Malfoy, Harrison."

Harry walked forward and sat on the stool the hat was lowered only an inch.

"SLYTHERIN ALREADY!"

Harry hugged Narcissa and got a pat on the head from Lucius.

"We will go collect his things now."

* * *

Harry was acting once more. He was bawling his head off. Lucius had called the governors when they'd seen the state of his trunk . He ran over to his bedside table knowing that everyone in that dorm plus Hermione were watching. He tapped out a pattern with his wand and pulled out his cloak hugging it to him he ran to Lucius.

"It's safe." He bawled, "Daddy's cloak is safe! But my pictures." he wailed for all he was worth. "Those were the only pictures of mummy and daddy!"

"Narcissa, please." Lucius said and she instantly had him in her arms, she was on her knees hugging him and rubbing his back. In pure blood family the mother showed love outside and the father only in private. "Now, calm and tell me what else is gone?"

"Where is Harry's broom?" Minerva asked, everyone looked at her. "His Nimbus 2000. It was given to him first year. When he made Seeker."

Harry wailed again. Lucius had to admit the child was good and pissing off Dumbledore.

"ACCIO!" Harry yelled waving his wand. "HARRY POTTERS NIMBUS 2000!"

He yelled it over and over .

"Enough!" Lucius tapped Harry's head with his cane. "The spell is good as we can all see. It's in the girls dormitories."

"How do you figure that?" Hermione demanded.

"If you read Hogwarts , A History you would know that you can summon things from the Girl's Dormitories." Remus sighed a wistful smile on his face. "Oh, how James tried time and time again to get even Lily's hairbrush. "

"I recall that quite well thank you, Remus." Minerva scolded he looked meek . "and Sirius always going after Marry Hawthorne. "

Remus smiled again. He had Harry's attention as the little wizard had quit bawling and was now looking at him.

"Peter never learned his lesson. "Remus said leading them down into the crowded Common Room. "He was always trying to get up in to the girls dorm."

"But that's impossible. " Harry said, "I read all about it. The founders thought that girls were more trustworthy than boys so they cast certain spells that made it impossible for the boys to enter the girl dorm. I think they should have made it both ways given the Weasley situation though."

"SHUT UP!" Ron roared and hit Harry. Harry began bawling as Narcissa rushed to him and quickly healed him going into full mother mode. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THAT!"

"Mr. Weasley!" Minerva scolded coming down with the broom. Harry's wailing got louder. " You Miss. Granger, and Miss. Weasley are here by suspended!"

"WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"She can." Lucius sneered, " Your magical signature was all over Harry's destroyed things. All three of you. "

"Not to mention Harry's broom was found in Miss. Weasley's trunk. With wards only Miss. Granger could have cast at this point. All three of your magical signatures are all over this broom." Minerva was screeching she was furious. " You will have to pay retribution!"

* * *

A little first year girl walked up.

"Mr. " she held out her teddy to Harry. "Here you can cuddle Fuzzy for awhile it always makes me feel better."

Harry sniffled. He gave her a wet smile.

"Thank you, but I'll be okay." he patted her head making her beam at him. " They ... I just thought they were my friends is all. That's what really hurts over everything else. Thank you, for being so nice little first year."

Lucius sighed to himself. His new son attracted girls left and right. Severus would certainly have his work cut out for him when it came to defending his mate. Harry waved good bye to the girl as they left he knew the twins would find him later.

* * *

Albus had managed to keep the three of them from being suspended but they had to pay for everything they destroyed and work to earn by themselves. With no magic.

While Lucius and Narcissa went to talk to Severus , Remus went to grade papers and Harry waited in a window sill until the twins found him. He quickly gave them the run down and got the map he was going to find out how to make one . He showed them journals from his father and pointed out what pranks he wanted to pull next they were all for it.

After that he went in search of Peeves.

"Peeves." he called, The poltergeist was writing rude things on the board in the History of Magic classroom. " I would like to enlist your help in pranking a few students will you help me?"

After an hour he had recruited a rather giddy ghost. With that he went to Slytherin.

"Mother?" he asked, "Father? "

They turned and smiled at him. Narcissa hugged him.

"THis is the Entrance to Slytherin Common Room. "Severus said. "Pure blood." they went in to see everyone gathered. "Everyone. This is Harrison Potter-Malfoy. He is now one of you. Take him under your scales and teach him our ways. I'm sorry to inform you all that do to health problems he will not be playing for our Qudditch this year. " A few moans. "But without him on Gryffindor we can stomp them flat." A few cheers. "All right, get back to your work."

Draco walked up and took Harry's hand everyone watched discreetly.

"Come on, little brother. " Draco said, " You can join my study group. Pansy is having trouble in Charms again. Crabbe can't pass Transfigurations to save his life, Goyle is falling behind in Defense, Theo is struggling with Runes, Blaise is in dire need with Potions, and I'm having trouble with Arithamancy. "

Harry followed.

"I like all those subjects." he said brightly. "I can help. I only acted stupid. "

* * *

By the time bedtime, Severus insists on bedtime for all of his snakes, Harry was exhausted, having to throw such fits really wore him out. He warded his new trunk against theft and used a locating tracker he'd read about to be able to know who tried to break in. He then crawled happily into his bed he liked the Slytherin dorms better. Because it was only two to a room and he had managed to get Draco. After having to throw Theo out and into Blaise's room. Harry could tell that neither seemed to mind that at all but he was just happy that everything was going well. Sure he hadn't thought his old friends would jump ship so soon but it was alright.

As expected they tried to blame it on others but the fact remained that it was their magic all over.

Hermione had tried to reason their way out. Saying the three of them often spent time there so of course their magic would be all over and they were often inside Harry's trunk getting stuff for him. So it was only natural that their magic be there as well.

Lucius had admitted he had enjoyed breaking down her every point with cold hard logic. He had allowed the three of them to stay only so his new son could play with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was eating breakfast with the Slytherin's when they heard screaming. Hermione Granger came in she was bawling her eyes out again. She was dressed like a clown with make up and everything. Harry smirked and lifted his Goblet to toast the twins. The hall was laughing.

* * *

Remus choked on his OJ and began coughing.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN!" Minerva growled silencing the hall. She was playing her part but inside was laughing. "MY OFFICE NOW!"

"I didn't do it!" Remus cried instantly it was more of a reflex then anything. But he stood up and followed. "Really, just because we used this spell when we were in school doesn't mean I did it!"

"Then explain how this happened?!" they were in the middle of the hall now. "Well?!"

"Harry did it." Remus pointed.

"I can honestly say I had no part in this one." Harry said walking up and giving them wide eyes. "I swear, Professor."

Minerva melted as she stared into those eyes.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!"

Both boys were trying to sneak out of the Hall. She glared at them and quickly had crossed to them. She turned back to Harry and Remus. Harry for his part was once again acting timid and scared.

"You two reverse this!"

With that she marched the twins off. The whole time Hermione was crying.

"I don't know how to reverse it." Harry looked up at Remus with tears in his eyes. "You do it."

Remus chuckled and began waving his wand .

"Smart boys. " He laughed, "A time release charm was put on this. Looks like you'll be stuck this way for 24 Hrs. Miss. Granger."

Hermione let out a loud wail.

* * *

The Slytherin's were all laughing. Draco was beaming at his brother.

"How did you get them to do that?" Draco asked, as they walked toward class. "I mean no one controls the twins."

"They aren't the only ones I recruited. " Harry sneered, not caring Severus, Hagrid, Pomfrey and Remus were behind them. " Keep your eyes on the prize , guys."

He pointed his fingers like a gun and shot at Ron. It was a signal. Suddenly, Ron was covered in blood red paint and feathers dropped on him.

"Good aim, Peeves." The ghost appeared at Harry's side, Harry pulled out a small journal and opened to a marked page he pointed. "This one next, please."

Peeves vanished cackling as he went.

* * *

"I'm in love." Pansy sighed, Dreamily . "Go out with me, Harry."

"Sorry." Harry pushed her off of his arm. "But I already have someone I like."

Remus burst out laughing. Harry looked over his shoulder and pointed his wand. A moment later Remus had the ears of an ass.

"10 points to Slytherin for an understanding of Human Transfiguration." Minerva said, having opened the door to the class. "Now, in!"

Fred and George both winked at Harry as they passed letting him know they hadn't gotten in trouble and now knew what was happening. they also both cast Tripping Jinxes at Hermione and Ron. Both fell face first on to the stone floor.

"Mr. Weasley! Miss. Granger!" Minerva scolded. "I expect better from my house! 20 points from Gryffindor for being out of uniform and having the courage to come to my class! Now take your seats!"

Remus pointed at his ears but Minerva just shut the door in his face.

"That boy really has a way with women." Remus sighed, "SEVERUS!" he ran after the man. "Severus, this was your prank undo it!"

Severus sneered to himself and kept walking. They all knew Severus would have given Harry his own prank journals for him to have pulled this off as a third year. Severus hadn't even attempted it until fifth.

"Severus!" Moony cried, "Change it back!"

Pomrey just walked on humming to herself and Hagird followed he was getting his physical for the year.

* * *

Harry flicked his wand and got the spell right in one.

"10 points to Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy." Minerva said giving him a quick smile. "See, this class?! Look how this Iguana turned into a water goblet? This is the proper way to perform the spell! Honestly , have I taught you nothing over these last few years?! "

Harry changed is water goblet back into an Iguana and petted the the animal. Ron Weasley was grumbling under his breath and Hermione had doubled her efforts. Suddenly, a container full of chalk dropped on Ron's head and then several stink bombs were let off. The class ran toward the back of class quickly to get away from the boy. Harry took the opportunity to cast a spell on Ron that would give him gas and make him spell like he'd gone in his pants for the next week.

Minerva saw it all and had guessed the disruption was Peeves. Last time this had happened it had been Severus and Lucius who'd been getting even with Sirius and James. She gave Harry a curious look then back petaled when she smelled Ron. That had been Sirius against Lucius. She sighed her little Snake was declaring all out war at the expense of the whole school. She knew exactly how this was going to play out and decided to take some precautions in her classroom and warn the other teachers to do the same. She began to berate Ron rather loudly and rather harshly.

Harry sneered all was going to plan. He was curious as to how they were going to try and get even with him.

* * *

Remus grimaced as Ronald Weasley came in to the classroom. His wolf senses were picking up the Stink Bug spell. Sirius had created that one. Of course it had become rather popular when everyone learned it had lasted a week and it was on Lucius. Only, Sirius had been pissed to find out Lucius kept performing Air Freshener spell around him so no one had noticed after the first attack.

He told them they were going to be learning about Boggarts and took them to the Teachers Lounge. Severus and Lucius were talking with Dumbledore. Lucius was not pleased with the spell . Severus sneered and Dumbledore looked mortified.

"Miss. Granger. Mr. Weasley. " he cried, "Go clean yourselves this instant. "

"It's useless for them to even try." Remus sighed, " Miss . Granger is on a time release spell and whoever did this to Mr. Weasley has a spell lock on their wand. I tried before we came here. The paint, feathers and chalk were all spelled before being dumped on him. The spell ... well, I'm sure you remember this one. It lasts a week. "

Dumbledore was not pleased. He watched as Harry drifted over to Lucius looking up at him with wide green eyes that made the stoic man melt. Draco was quickly at his side. He had no doubt Draco was behind the spell. He knew Harry couldn't pull anything like that off.

"I'm going to be your new History of Magic teacher until the Headmaster can find a new one. " Lucius was explaining to the two children. Harry looked relieved and about to cry. The boy was really annoying him. He needed the boy back on his side before anyone figured out the secret of who Harry Potter really was. " Calm, Harry. "

Harry nodded.

"I'm just happy I will get to see you more. " Harry said, shyly.

* * *

It was lunch before Ron got even he took aim and smirked as Harry screamed.

Harry's left hand had exploded in blood. Lucius was rushing toward his new son with the others.

HErmione decided to get even and took out Harry's leg. His screams made her beam.

They were all outside on the grounds near the Lake. A giant Grim jumped out of a rock formation and stood in front of Harry growling and barking. He sniffed Harry and licked his cheek. The boy was honestly screaming and crying in pain as he lay there. He'd been on his own inviting an attack but he hadn't expected this. The Grim was confused. He knew this boy it was his boy. But he smelled not only of Moony like he should but of Snape and Malfoy as well as Minerva and his cousin Narcissa . The boy spent a lot of time around them.

"Harry!" The dog moved to Harry's side nudging him as Lucius knelt at his side. "Harry! What happened?!"

Harry just screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so going non cannon on the time when the Potter's died. They were supposed to have died 12 years ago but I'm having Harry ... well just read and you'll figure it out. I don't want to ruin it. If you don't like what I'm doing don't read.**

* * *

Harry was in St. Mungos in a Potion coma. Ron and Hermione had used two very dark spells. Though there was no proof that they had cast the spells. Harry's left hand was shattered and would cause him pain for the rest of his life. He would probably never gain full use of it again according to the Healer. The curse was a bone breaker combined with a flesh eating curse and a burning three in one. It was called the Tripain curse. As expected it was very dark. The leg had been hit with two spells fired back to back. A Bone breaking curse and Bone splitter curse. The Bonesplitter made the bones all the way through the body break slowly over a day until all his bones were broke and was almost impossible to heal.

They had had to vanish all the bones in Harry's leg to stop it from spreading. Ron's curse had traveled up into Harry's wrist but they had vanished the bones and used a Potion to remove the skin. By removing the skin they had stopped the progress of the flesh eating curse. Skele-grow had been given along with a potion to regrow the skin on his hand. They also began working on the abuse Harry had taken over the years.

Lucius and Narcissa had made an appointment with the family Healer at the end of the week to take care of the abuse healing. Harry would be on a strict diet to gain weight and continue his Potion as well as get a few more .

Narcissa was almost crying over the boy. Lucius was furious and had called Fudge to the room to yell at him. Trying to get him to do something.

* * *

"Excuse me." Healer Lori Hensworth said to all of them "This boy has a strong glamour placed on him. Do you wish it removed?" She was looking at the giant Grim who had refused to leave the bottom of the boys bed. It had been on the receiving end of the strongest cleaning and defleeing spells known to Wizard kind before allowed in. "Uhm..."

"Yes, remove it!" Lucius growled. He grabbed the dog and gently pulled it off the bed. "Do it now!"

The Healer relaxed and began working on the boy. When it was removed the boy's black hair became softer and fell down to mid back his scar was also gone. He was a clash between Narcissa and Lucius both of who gasped.

"Test him for an Aging Potion!" Lucius demanded, "and I want Severus Snape brewing all of his potions from now on!"

"It's Aries." Narcissa sobbed, the Healer nodded. "Aries Cygnus Malfoy. My baby."

"Is it really him?" Fudge breathed. It had been a huge scandal 10 years ago Aries Cygnus Malfoy had vanished. The boy was only supposed to have just turned 11 on August 26. He was supposed to be going into his first year at Hogwarts. This boy was 13. Of course he understood why Lucius Malfoy wanted the boy tested for an Aging Potion. He would be demanding a DNA test though. "He looks more like a Black than a Malfoy. "

"Yes, he does." Narcissa said lovingly. Stroking the boy's cheek. " My genes shinning through. "

The Grim barked happily at that. She absently patted the dogs head. It had protected Harry so they were adopting it.

"An aging potion has been used." Healer Lori replied, "I will call Potion Master Snape to brew the counter Potion. "

* * *

Severus, Remus and Minerva were now in the room with a stunned and awed Draco. It was the next day.

A moan announced Harry waking up. He sat up and looked around. His eyes were the Malfoy Silver.

"My hand hurts." He looked at his bandaged hand. "I see. I didn't think those two would go this far. This calls for more thought... am I smaller or did Draco grow taller?"

A few chuckles and a long explanation later Aries was in awe himself.

"I have a real family?" Aries asked. They nodded, "and I'm actually 11?"

"that's right, sweetie." Narcissa hugged him. "It also explains why you're so good at charming women. It's a trait the Black men seem to posses."

"Isn't that the truth." Remus scoffed, "I'll never forget Sirius. The girls were all over him. " he glanced at the Grim who was focused on the boy petting him. " I can't believe Lily and James would do this. "

"Do I get to go back to school?"

"Yes, honey." Narcissa smiled at him. "But you'll have to redo everything from the start."

"and i can be me and not act like I was forced to act."

"We'd love that." Lucius said, softly. "But we've got to figure out how to handle this."

" tell people that Harry Potter was kidnapped while leaving St. Mungos and you're really tore up about it. We'll tell people that I contacted you earlier this summer because the people I was living with died but before they did they told me about my birth parents and I came to find you. That I got hurt on the way to you and got on the bad side of some of some Muggles and by the time you brought me here my hand was so infected and damaged that nothing could be done for it. " Aries said blinking innocently at them all. "You'll of course keep looking for Harry Potter wherever he is and you hope he is safe wherever he is. " he seemed to think. "Maybe we can find out what happened to the real Harry Potter and then expose that there was no real Harry Potter and explain this away as a wizard boy under glamour who wanted attention but got scared and ran off. Yeah, that sounds good. "

"I can't tell if that mind comes from the Malfoy's or Black's. " Lucius chuckled lightly. "It's a good idea. We'll do that. "

"Of course." Aries said, " I don't know much about Lily and James but were they really powerful enough to get me out of here on their own?"

* * *

The adults, and Draco were frowning in thought.

"You're saying Albus did this." Minerva finally spoke. She ignored Fudge looking giddy at her side. "I see that does make sense. " The others all nodded. "We'll have to get even with him as well. "

"I don't have any concrete plans for that right now." Harry replied, laying his head on his new dog's head. He remembered his new friend alerting people by barking and keeping everyone away until the adults got to him. He remembered his new friend protecting him. "I'm gonna call you Padfoot. I don't know why but I like that name."

Remus snorted and fought back laughter. Severus sighed in defeat. He as well as Remus knew who that dog was and he was going to have a say about what was going on.

"Shopping trip!" Narcissa declared. "We'll sign you out and take you for a shopping trip in Paris!"

"I've never been to Paris before." Aries said with big eyes. "Can Padfoot come?"

"If he must."

"I'll look after the Mutt for you." Severus grabbed the dog making it look like he was being gentle when he was being a little rougher than needed. " Oh, and outside class in private I am Uncle Sev. It's what Draco calls me."

"K." Aries nodded staring at his dog. "Are you sure you'll take good care of Padfoot?"

With that Harry Potter died and Aries Cygnus Malfoy was off on a shopping trip with his mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Aries was tired and hungry and tired of shopping. He'd never been to Paris before but he wanted to see the sites not just go from one store to another trying on clothes. He had studied French as a child because Petunia had tried to teach Dudley and had bought him books and workbooks. Aries had taken to it and spoke it perfectly. He had hoped that if he got good enough at it that aunt would love him. She hadn't but had bought him a few more books. Aries had shocked his Mom when he spoke and she had doted on him for a full hour hugging him kissing him and buying him toys.

Finally, they were sitting in an upscale restaurant. He wore a nice pair of slacks that fit perfectly, they were black. He wore a light blue long sleeve shirt with a darker blue over shirt with a light blue ascot around his neck and a matching beret hat on his head. He wore matching boots and socks. He had picked it out himself and everyone kept saying how cute he was. His black hair was now shoulder length and pulled back with a cute light blue ribbon.

Narcissa smiled at her son. He looked so cute and more like a girl than a boy. He was eating what she'd ordered for him and his manors were perfect though she noticed that his left hand seemed to be giving him trouble.

"After this we will get you your first year supplies and head for the school. Lucius and the Minister should have everything sorted out by now. " It was late almost time for the Feast. She'd quickly sent Lucius a message telling everyone that Aries had been raised in France after asking if he could keep up his French accent. Aries said it would be no problem. "Remember you were born here in France."

"Don't worry, Mama. " Aries beamed, " I've seen many french movies and studied everything about it with Petunia. She wanted Dudley to learn but he refused then I showed her I was learning. She didn't like that but she loved everything French so she took me along. I can pull it off. "

"Good." Narcissa smiled at him again. "Do you think I look good enough?"

"Hmmm." she frowned. "Lets get your ears pierced. "

"Okay." Aries replied, innocently. He had figured out that his mama wanted to treat him like a girl. Most of his clothes could pass as girl clothes as well as boy clothes. She had even bought girl clothes for him. He didn't object because she'd told him that he looked better in girls clothes right now but would be able to dress in boys clothes when he was older. She'd even gotten him a girl's Hogwarts uniform. "Can I have some lollipops?"

She bought him a whole bag of ever changing lollipops. Though he didn't know why. One lollipop was guaranteed to last a month and never go dry while you slept.

* * *

"... so the long lost Malfoy son will be sorted today..." Dumbledore was saying as they entered the Great Hall. Aries looked around pretending to be awed. His lollipop was in his mouth and he was still dressed in his Muggle Clothes. "I thought you said you had a son."

Lucius smiled at his boy briefly before going back to his mask.

"Malfoy, Aries!" Minerva called, shocked to see how different the boy looked now.

"Go on." Narcissa urged him forward. "It's okay."

She'd discovered that her son was a hyper boy who was always smiling and happy. He rushed forward and sat down. The hat hadn't even moved.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Aries stood up and Narcissa nodded toward the clapping table as she walked with Minerva to join her husband. Aries walked to the table and quickly found his brother. He forced himself in next to his brother causing people to move down. He then beamed at his brother.

"Draco!" he said, in perfect French. "You'll never guess what we did today!"

He was off speaking rapid French and telling his brother everything and all without taking the lollipop out of his mouth. He didn't care that the whole hall was listening. He figured most of them wouldn't be able to understand him. Draco spoke calmly back to him between bites and when he had something to say.

* * *

Remus couldn't believe his ears or his eyes. But he kept it hidden the story was he'd trained Aries during the summer because Aries other parents hadn't taught him anything about Magic because they'd fled back to Paris at the end of the first war and had sworn off all magic around their son. The story went that they were a distant branch of the Malfoy family whose only child had been killed by Death Eaters so they had stolen Aries because they knew Lucius and Narcissa already had an heir.

Lucius had quickly informed said couple who had indeed lost a child to the Death Eaters and lived in Paris. They had readily agreed to make Aries their heir as they were both very sick and going to be dying anyway. They hadn't told anyone what they had but everyone already thought them dead outside the family so it was fitting perfectly.

Severus sighed and decided to play along.

"I thought he would calm down now that he's been in Britain this long." He drawled, " Really, Lucius I think that child is way too hyper."

"He's just excited about everything, Severus. " Lucius replied, "He'll be fine. I'm worried about Harry though. Taking off like that." They had decided against the kidnapping story and went with he'd run away. "He should know how dangerous it is out there for him."

"He's always been impulsive." Severus growled, " That bloody boy has no sense of self preservation. "

Dumbledore meanwhile was fuming. He couldn't call the Malfoy's bluff without alerting everything to the fact that he knew Aries Malfoy had been raised as Harry Potter and that he had ofcourse had a part in it. He needed that boy back under his thumb and back as Harry Potter as fast as he could get him. But how was he going to pull that off when the boy was back to being Aries Malfoy. He noted the hand. He made a not to ask Ron and Hermione which hand Ron had cursed. He was furious at the two of them and was planning on punishing them both for loosing him his pawn. Of course he couldn't tell them that Harry was right in front of them but he could help Hermione figure it out and punish her if she didn't. Yes, he liked that idea.

* * *

Aries didn't stop talking all through dinner and Draco smiled and indulged him speaking French back. He even let Aries latch on to his left hand when they left the hall. A Grim was waiting with a new collar for him in the hall.

"Padfoot!" Aries ran over and hugged the Grim . "I missed you!"

"Dogs are not allowed at school, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said, coolly.

"Ah but familiar's are." Lucius replied, " Longbottom has his toad. Weasley, has his rat. My little Aries had bonded with his dog. Don't worry he's very well behaved. "

Aries was laughing as Padfoot gently licked his cheek. Remus and Severus both noted he wasn't hyper when around Aries and was careful with him like he was scared of hurting him.

* * *

 **Okay, the next chapter will tell you about what is happening while Narcissa and Aries are in Paris.**


	7. Chapter 7

**From now on you should just assume everything Harry says is in French unless otherwise stated.**

Severus dragged the dog into his quarters with Remus coming in behind them. He let go of the dog and faced it as it shook himself.

"Change, now, Black!"

A moment later Sirius Black was standing in from of the two men.

"Give me one good reason not to go to the Ministry and turn you in!" Severus demanded.

" I'm not going to hurt Aries." Black's voice was rough. Severus growled and began making tea in his kitchen. "I thought he was Harry but I'm even happier that he's Aries. Cissy was so tore up when he vanished. " Black let out a racking cough . Remus sat his old friend down at the three seater table. "I broke out because of a picture I saw in the Prophet. The one of the Weasley's. On the youngest boy's shoulder was Pettigrew. "

"Drink this and explain what the hell you are talking about!" Severus growled setting tea in front of the Mutt. "It'll heal you throat from non use. It has honey in it along with a few other herbs. "

"Thank you."

Severus and Remus sat as well and watched as Sirius drank three cups. Left to go to the bathroom and drank three more cups.

"do you have a pensive?" Sirius finally asked, "I don't like talking about that night."

Severus nodded and summoned it. Sirius used Remus' wand to remove the memory.

 ** _(Memories follow book.)_**

* * *

"So Weasley's rat is what you're after. " Severus mumbled to himself. then fixed Sirius with a murderous glare. "I swear if you ever hurt Aries I will kill you."

"I wont, dammit!" Sirius growled back. "What's with you? You in love with him or something?"

"Yes I am!" Severus growled, his eyes flashing. "Have a problem with that, Black?!"

"As a matter of fact I do!" Sirius growled back sounding more like his dog. "Because that little one is mine!"

"Not this time!"

Remus sat and sipped his tea while following the match with his eyes. He'd been expecting something like this to happen ever since Padfoot had saved Aries. Though he hadn't expected them to both be in love with the small 11 year old boy. He knew Sirius fell in and out of love fast but falling in love this fast was a record even for Sirius.

Lucius came in.

"I thought so." he scoffed seeing Sirius. "Put this on." He handed a necklace with a dog tag on it. "It will hide your animagus form from the scan. " Sirius put it around his neck. " Now we will go with the story that Harry Potter ran away." he said, fixing himself tea. Aries is currently being told he needs to speak French while he's here for the most part. I have contacted everyone I could think of and our back story for where Aries has been this whole time is in place. My contacts are currently looking in to what happened to the real Potter boy and will get in contact when they can. Everything is in place now explain to me why Sirius Black is standing here."

* * *

Lucius sat at the Head table his wife next to him watching his sons talk at the Slytherin table. He rubbed his temples. Sirius and Severus both were in love with his little God of War. He could just see a war coming that had nothing to do with the war Dumbledore had planned. Looking at Aries he wondered if they should have named him Loki. Because he could just tell he wasn't about to stop his war he'd already started. He sighed, Hogwarts was going to be lit up if not explode.

"Is everything okay?" Narcissa asked her husband. " You seem distant."

"Did you buy our little Aries any boys clothes?" Lucius wondered.

"Oh, but Aries looks so much better in girls clothes, dear." Narcissa protested. "yes I bought him nice little outfits. He's so hyper I almost wore out. He really had fun when we went to the specialty store to get his uniform . He picked out this little sailor outfit. I can't wait to see him in it this summer. It was so cute. "

Lucius indulged her with a smile. He hoped this son wasn't as vain as his last one.

"He certainly looks more like a Black then a Malfoy." Remus spoke up. "If I didn't know better I'd think he was Sirius' son. "

"Merlin forbid." Severus growled, He was not in a good mood. "I think I would quit."

That made Remus break out in laughter while Narcissa and Minerva giggled.

* * *

In the Entrance Hall Aries let out a loud cry of happiness as he rushed to his Padfoot and admired the new collar.

"Padfoot!" Aries sang. "I missed you so much! I had a lot of fun today! Do you want to hear?" Padfoot barked lightly and gently licked Aries cheek making sure not to drool on him. "Okay, mama took me to Paris so we could shop she says they have all the best fashions in Paris."

He was talking hyperly as Draco took his hand and lead him toward the Common Room.

"Dogs are not allowed at school." Dumbledore sneered, "You must take it home at once."

Aries looked at him. Then began talking.

"He's that according to the School Charter any animal that has bound itself as a familiar to a wizard or witch is allowed to accompany said student to school." Hermione translated then looked at Aries. "I don't recall reading that. Where did you get it?" Aries began talking in a superior tone. "If you're going to lecture me do it in English I only speak passable French. "

"I said it was written by the Founders during the building of the school." Aries replied in English, in same superior tone. " The rule still stands today because laws set down by the Founders are very had to revoke do to the magic involved. Draco said you were a Know-It -All but you don't know it at all!" Aries laughed happily his lolli still in his mouth. "In short Padfoot gets to stay and I get to go to school with Draco." He spun and switched back to French. "Come, Padfoot."

The two ran to catch up with Draco leaving a very angry Hermione Granger in their wake. Draco patted his little brothers head lovingly while several Slytherin's laughed.

* * *

Aries woke crying he'd had a bad dream. Padfoot bounded out of the room and ran for Draco. Who quickly followed and was soon calming his brother.

"Padfoot." Draco ordered, "Go get father."

Padfoot ran out of the room toward Lucius' .

"It's okay, Ari." Draco soothed rubbing his brother's back. "It's okay, I'm here and I'll take care of you."

The first year boy Ari shared a room with watched in awe. Draco was supposed to be an Ice Prince. He gave a shy smile and went to the Seventh year dorms to curl up with his brother. Said brother grunted and pulled him close.

Lucius quickly entered the room with Padfoot behind him. He took his youngest son his arms and held him. It was the first time he was seeing his Ari cry for real.

"What happened , Ari, love."

"I was little." Aries cried, "Really, little 'bout 3 and Petunia was teaching me to clean. I broke da vase and she used shards of it to cut deep in ta my hand. And it hurt and their was blood everywhere. And Vernon hit me and yelled at me for making a mess then I had to clean it up and then they threw me in my cupboard. My hand got infected." he held up his bandaged hand. "My left hand."

Lucius and Draco both saw red and hugged the small boy between them. Padfoot let the small boy cling to him. He was pissed and wanted to track down these people and commit the murder he was imprisoned for.

Lucius was shocked when Draco took Ari on to his back and carried him into his room. Blaise was awake and watched as Draco lowered his brother on to his bed and tucked him in. Then pointed to the end of the bed for Padfoot.

"Ari can sleep with me." He said to his father. "I'll get his things for classes tomorrow and bring them over."

Lucius smiled at his son and lay Ari's stuff down. Draco nodded and got into his bed with still sniffling brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Dumbledore glared at Ron and Hermione as they sat across from him.

"Which hand did you curse on Harry?" he finally asked. "Which hand was it?"

"His right." they both replied, "So he couldn't hold his wand anymore."

That didn't fit but Dumbledore knew the truth. Aries Malfoy was Harry Potter or rather the other way around.

"and there is no way you missed and got his left?"

"I'm not stupid!" Ron raged, " I got his right hand! He was facing the lake and I shot the curse. I didn't see him turn so I got his right hand. "

"After he turned." Hermione replied, "I got his left leg. He shouldn't be able to walk for a long time. He'll have to get all of his bones vanished and spend months drinking Skele Grow."

"You idiots!" Dumbledore roared, "because of you two we have lost Harry Potter!"

* * *

Ari happily woke up and got in to his Hogwarts girls uniform after his shower in the attached bathroom. He put short shorts under his skirt. He was brushing his teeth when Blaise came in and began getting ready for his shower. He went into the shower to get undressed then tossed his clothes out. Ari was standing in front of Draco's full length mirror in Draco's wardrobe brushing his hair when Blaise came out in his uniform carrying his Pj's.

"What color should I wear, Padfoot?" Ari asked showing Padfoot a mixture of ribbons in a box. Padfoot barked and nugged the black one. "Good choice." Ari tied his hair back with the black one. Then grabbed a black Beret and put it on. "How do I look?" Padfoot barked as Ari spun around. "I like it too." Ari laughed. He grabbed his back pack and put it on. Then spun again. He walked over to Blaise. "How do I look?"

"I'm sorry." Blaise said as Draco finally woke and dragged himself into the bathroom. "I only speak Italian and English."

"I said ." Ari giggled in English. " How do I look?"

"Like a cute little girl." Blaise replied, "I don't think you'll be allowed to wear the hat."

Ari ran out of the room as if he didn't hear the rest of what Blaise had said. He had his lolli from the night before in his mouth. He and Padfoot raced through the common room and out of the dungeons. Ari was laughing as they made it to the Slytherin table both he and Padfoot were out of breath. Ari sat down and put food on a plate for Padfoot and set it on the floor with a goblet of Pumpkin Juice. He then made himself his own plate.

* * *

Ari was slowly eating when Draco and Blaise joined him.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning." Draco told him in French. "I'm glad you slept well and you look very nice in that uniform."

"Draco is so nice." Ari laughed, "Letting me and Padfoot sleep with him because of a bad dream. " Draco's cheeks tinged a bit. He knew one or two Slytherin's spoke French but he knew others outside of the Slytherin who spoke French as well like Granger." Draco's going to love today's surprise."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Can't tell you!" Ari giggled and got up he and Padfoot ran hyperly toward the doors only to run into Hermione and Ron. Ari quickly cast a spell on both. Then fell over. "Ow!"

Draco was at his side in a second.

"Watch where you're going!" Ron spat. The whole hall watching. "You cross dressing freak."

"Sorry." Air said getting up.

"I don't care if you are sorry!" Hermione growled, "You need to watch where you're going and keep that filthy mutt of yours on a leash!"

"Padfoot is not filthy!"

"WHat is going on here?!" Severus asked walking up of course he'd seen it all. "Mr. Malfoy explain."

"Know-it-all knocked me over on purpose and then Weasel called me a cross dressing Freak then Granger said that Padfoot is filthy and a mutt!"

"Granger! Weasley! 10 points each from Gryffindor for bullying a first year.!" Severus declared. " Another 5 from Mr. Weasley for calling Mr. Malfoy a Cross-dressing freak and another 5 from Miss Granger for insulting Mr. Malfoy's familiar! Detention with me tonight."

Hermione and Ron argued loudly but if fell on deaf ears.

* * *

Hermione discreetly pulled her wand and screamed as her hand burned again. She picked her wand up only for it to happen again.

"Miss. Granger is there a problem?" Severus sneered, he couldn't believe Ari would go this far but was holding in a laugh. " I asked you a question."

"It would appear my wand is burning like all my writing materials are." she cried tears welling in her eyes. "Why can't I..."

"Trying to farther get out of your class work, Miss. Granger?" Severus sneered, "I expect better of you."

Ari was now running around the Entrance Hall with Padfoot laughing. He had quickly lost interest in what was going on he'd cast his spells and couldn't wait until someone asked Ron a question. Finally, deciding he really couldn't wait he walked up to Ron.

"Hey, Weasel ?" He said, in English spinning around. "do you think I look cute like this?"

"Yes I do." Ron covered his mouth but couldn't stop he had to answer. "It suits you very well."

He quickly ran out of the hall without breakfast.

"See, Padfoot." He returned to French. " Even he thinks I look cute."

Severus quickly handed Ari his schedule and walked down to his class so he could get a nice laugh in his sides were hurting with the effort it was taking not to laugh.

* * *

Ari happily skipped into his first class of the day. Transfigurations. Padfoot padding along behind him. As Ari sat down Padfoot curled up under the table to listen to the class. Minerva seemed to ignore that he was even there but a Gryffindor didn't think that was fair.

"Professor. " A Gryffindor girl called hand in the air. "The Malfoy boy brought his dog to class."

Minerva looked to see Padfoot in class. Of course she'd known he was there and would follow Ari around no matter what. Lucius and Remus had explained the arguments between the two and what needed to be done to get Sirius free. She ignored it and began a lecture telling them all to take notes. Ari happily scribbled down everything she said and every question that was asked.

Padfoot watched Ari get the transfiguration right on his first try and wanted to show him how happy he was at him. Even if he'd known that Ari had been going into his third year Transfiguration was hard. His classmates all looked either amazed or put out.

"10 Points for Slytherin." Minerva said, "Keep up, the work, Mr. Malfoy."

Ari beamed and hyperly began doing his work when he got the required number to get the highest grade he copied the homework off of the board and began reading the chapter. When he was done with that he began his homework. To say Minerva and Padfoot were surprised was an understatement.


	9. Chapter 9

Aries sat at Lunch laughing as Draco told him all about how Ron had been spewing the truth all day and Hermione had been subjected to point lost and detention. He ate and chatted all about how he was enjoying classes.

"Can't you speak English?" Ron huffed marching up. "Well, can you?"

"Of course I can." Aries said in English. " But my native tongue is French." he cocked his head to the side. "May I help you?"

"What did you do to me?"

"I did nothing." Aries answered blinking innocently at him. " I did not even have my wand drawn when I ran into you." It wasn't true it had been drawn just up his sleeve where no one would notice. "and I am only a first year I could not possibly do wandless or nonverbal magic like Pere. It could not have been me. Did you make someone mad?"

"Of course I have!" Ron snapped, "i make it my life goal to pick on filthy Slytherin's, make fun of stuck up Ravenclaw's and tease and bully weak ass Hufflepuff's . I also love to bully all those younger than me!" Ron moaned as everyone glared at him. "Why you little!..."

Draco and all the Slytherin's drew their wands as Ron advanced on Ari with the intention of choking him.

"Pere!" Ari bawled running to Lucius and returning to French. Lucius hugged Ari and patted his back. " Weasel is being mean. He is saying terrible things and accusing me of making him tell the truth."

"You did." Lucius said in French so only his son could hear him. "So he is right there."

"Yes, Pere, but he deserves it." Ari hissed back.

"That he does." Lucius chuckled then glared at Ron and switched back to English. "Do you enjoy trying to get others in trouble, Mr. Weasley?"

"I love it." Ron replied then moaned he couldn't stop. "It makes it so at least someone pays attention to me."

"Does no one pay attention to you at home?" Ari asked in English. He of course knew that his mother and father loved him as much as they loved all the others but doted on Ginny the most. "Do your Pere and Mere not love you?"

"Of course they don't!" Ron screamed, "They pay attention to my sister Ginny because she's the only girl which they always wanted. They pay attention to Fred and George because if they don't the two would probably blow something up! They pay attention to Percy because in their eyes he's perfect and can't do any wrong! They pay attention to Charlie and Bill because they are the oldest two and out of the house and they miss them! My parents never have any time for me! "

The whole hall was silent. Fred and George Weasley came over grabbed Ron and pulled him out of the hall and out of the school they seemed to be heading toward the Owlery.

Everyone broke out whispering while they either ate or headed in or out of the hall . Ari followed Lucius out of the hall and down to Severus'.

"Did you know he was going to do that?" Severus asked, having joined them with, Poppy, Hagrid, Minerva, Padfoot and Remus. Draco slid in before the door was closed. "It explains alot. "

"Oh, I knew." Ari laughed he was talking in English so that Hagrid could understand. " Molly is so over bearing trying to mother everyone, and boss everyone around, she's quick to hit the boys as well but has never once punished Ginny. I stayed with them in second year and my god I couldn't wait to get back to school and they came to stay with me at the Leaky Cauldron last year I wanted to pull my hair out and cast the killing curse on myself just to get away from her. Arther does nothing about it and pretends nothing is happening around him. She's abusing the boys. She tried to punish me once for my part in the flying car thing but I walked off and spent the next two days down in the Potter vaults. They let me claim the heir ring and when she tried to take a paddle to me when I got back she was thrown across the pub and out on to the Muggle Street. It was funny. She never came near me with that paddle again.

I didn't just use the Truth Spell on him to embarrass him. Though I have to say that was part of it and is going I mostly did it so that his abuse can be exposed. Now when I use the Confession Charm on Ginny next month that's going to be for pure fun. Though I'm sure a lot of family secrets will come out. I happen to know that family isn't as Light as everyone believes. I also have a feeling it's going to get the Headmaster in a lot of trouble."

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked, "I mean that's great but..."

"Well..." Ari smirked, " Albus is over at the Weaasley's an awful lot. I think he's got something going on with Molly. I also happen to have a theory that's un proven that I'm trying to get proven. " They all motioned him to continue. "The Weasley's have 7 kids but I read a book that said do to in breeding it's rare for Purebloods to have more than one child because either the man has trouble or the woman can't carry or is barren. The man could also be unable to do his part. That said don't you think it's awfully odd? Molly is from the Prewetts they're pure bloods just as much as the Weasley's. "

"So what your theory is..." Remus said slowly. "That the Weasley children are actually Albus' children?"

"I'll give Arther one maybe two of them but no way seven." Ari nodded. He was sitting on the back of the couch sucking on his lolly and kicking his feet absently. " Everyone knows Albus Dumbledore is a Half-Blood. He wouldn't be effected by that whole Pure-blood Plight thing. So my theory does make since."

"Tha's jus' wrong." Hagrid stated, "He's like 100."

"He's 452." Ari corrected. "I looked in the school records."

Shivers went all around the group none of them wanted to think about that but now that they did Ari was right .

* * *

 **Okay, here is your real chapter 9  
**

 **Sorry about that. I posted Chapter 8 twice so I took it down.**


End file.
